


Untitled

by BreadMaster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadMaster/pseuds/BreadMaster





	Untitled

请勿上升真人

#OOC

黄昏，尤其是西海岸的黄昏。海平面那处是鲜血艳红的壮丽，近处却又是柔和的黄光。落日已然，每一团晕光慵懒而又不失活力。

那是金道英最热爱的景象。每至黄昏落日，他都会沿着海边散步。黄昏模糊了他的感官，消无声息地刺激大脑。冒然涌起一股隐秘的热潮，那是多巴胺。当喜欢这种情愫冒头，多巴胺就迫不及待地通知本人“你现在很高兴。”

他的多巴胺最近应该挺忙的，这就要谈到他与郑在玹隐秘的情事。金道英一直都很疑惑，他到底算是郑在玹的出轨对象还是纯粹的炮友？大多时候他都宁愿自己是郑在玹的出轨对象，这说明他们之间还有叫感情的东西。一摊上炮友，那就是纯粹的肉体关系了，而这是金道英最讨厌，也最不愿意承认的事情。

说巧不巧，走过那家咖啡厅时，眼神一闪而过，却恰好抓住一个熟悉的轮廓。哦，不。应该是两个，郑在玹傍边的那个女孩，他的未婚妻，金道英有意地私下见过好几次。乌黑的长发，白皙的肌肤，金道英不否认她清纯可人，跟在玹倒是挺搭得来。当然，她越发地清纯可爱，金道英就越发地不喜欢她。也对，哪有情敌会喜欢情敌啊！但他又算那门子情敌，那个女孩压根不知道他的存在。

突然，一个小猫挠心，调皮得不行的念头冒了出来。他走进咖啡厅，在离他们三个桌子远的位置坐了下来。从这个不远不近的位置，金道英依然可以轻而易举地看到落日在郑在玹身上的旅行。余晖落在他棕色的头发上，想叫人一顿好揉。他侧了侧脸，柔光将他的脸部勾勒得更为精致，金道英很爱他的眉眼，和他在一起的时候总是忍不住用手去勾画。一笔一笔，先摸着眉骨，左一边右一边。然后顺着眼眶往下，一双多情的眼睛。看谁都像是饱含温柔和爱意，但都不是真实的。有时候金道英对这种眼神大为光火，警告郑在玹不许这样看他，因为很虚假。再者就是嘴唇了，好像郑在玹不太愿意金道英亲他，有时金道英作势要亲他，他就会偏过头去。有次金道英在情事后，不小心把他嘴巴亲肿了，晾了金道英好几天。想到这，金道英心中略有不悦。想想就算是到了动情处，郑在玹也不允许金道英在他的身上留下痕迹。

“先生，这是您的甜品。”思绪被打断了。

他点的甜品送上来了。一块黑森林蛋糕，顶上有粒樱桃，斜斜地立着。盘子左边还有一勺他特地嘱咐加的掼奶油。

对面的郑在玹也顺着声音看了过来，愣了一下。金道英对他的反应很满意，像小猫偷腥一样，他扬了扬眉毛，向郑在玹示威，好不愉快。

“The game's on.”金道英动了动嘴唇。

对面的郑在玹紧了紧眼神，还在望向他。

金道英用指尖轻挑起那粒樱桃，伸出舌尖沿着樱桃的一侧上下舔砥，眼神挑逗着对面的人。对面的人没有什么动作，只是眼神一直停留在这边。

紧接着，他用食指刮掉盘中的一部分奶油，伸出舌头轻舔。模仿着sex动作，将奶油送入口中，末了还用舌尖舔了舔嘴角。

这下，对面的人好像是坐不住了，跟他的未婚妻示意他要先离开了。呵呵，鬼知道又用了什么理由。他徑直走过金道英的位置。

“出来。”

金道英笑了笑，招来服务员买了单。就在他起身的那刹那，看到他未婚妻还坐在那里，一时间慌了神。他有什么可骄傲的，那只是偷来的东西而已，总有一天会物归原主。

金道英低着头往前走。八步，五步，两步……离街口的转角处越来越近了。果不其然，有只手抓住了他。

“你胆子够大啊！”

“是吗？你这么怕她发现啊！那你还叫我出来。”金道英把头稍微仰了仰，试图亲亲他的嘴巴，来安抚自己内心的不安。

黄昏的街角，那是一对恋人在接吻吗？

金道英的公寓离海边很近，因为喜欢在海边看落日，所以特意买了这间公寓。窗户面对着大海，金道英在公寓里就能目送太阳在窗户外落下海平面。

情欲正在头上的两人，花了不到5分钟，冲回了那间公寓。房门匆忙被关上，像是不想让什么秘密被人发现。

喘息声，呻吟声，肉体的拍击，液体的扑哧声，都是两人最好的催情剂。金道英骑在郑在玹身上，将郑在玹掐着他腰的手拿掉，肆意地扭动着腰肢。留意着郑在玹动情的样子，达到了肉体和精神高潮。

两人水乳交融，激情过后，寂寞的人只会更加寂寞。孤单会被放大，自己会被吞噬。

落日最终会落下，黄昏不再，黑夜已来。

他趴在郑在玹的胸口上，将头轻轻埋进他的肩窩，眼睛透过窗户，直视着落日的方向。

“郑在玹，你说……黄昏过后会有什么？”

“夜晚……”

“…………”

“哈哈”郑在玹的闷笑透过两个人的胸膛，共鸣的低噪，将金道英的心绪拉得低沉。

“那你说说如果不是黑夜，又会是什么？”

金道英不语。

过了一阵，他从被子里闷闷地传来一句。

“当然只能有黑夜了。”

是啊，当然只能有黑夜了。那样才能把我见不得人的爱藏起来。只不过我把我爱你都藏在黑夜里了，郑在玹你能不能记得找找。


End file.
